


【IBSM】メリクリ

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [18]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

聖誕節早晨，不知哪個好事之徒搬來高度及腰的聖誕樹佇立在第四機動搜查隊分駐所的一角，底部還煞有介事的擺放著幾個空的禮物盒，有些講究地纏繞在塑膠樹枝上的星型燈飾靜靜隨機閃爍著七彩燈光，好似在等待著誰的歸來。  
  
「所以說，不覺得很誇張嗎？一個晚上五件搶案、五件欸？！就算是聖誕節也嗨過頭了吧？到底在幹嘛啊？」  
  
「我懂我懂，現在的年輕人真的是喔……」  
  
一陣嘈雜叫嚷伴隨開鎖聲，一行四人陸續踏入辦公室，另外兩道較小且平穩的聲音說著「401/404回來了」。  
  
不顧產生了共鳴而聊得起勁的陣馬和伊吹，志摩和九重各自填寫完資料，留下一句「我先去沖澡」，志摩便離開了辦公室。餘下的九重則盡責地催促自己的搭檔和另一位前輩趕快進行例行公事。  
  
「哈啊—、累死惹。」  
  
聽到伊吹口齒不清地說著，預期他又要倒到沙發上不躺個半小時不起來的九重回頭，本想要警告他不快點寫報告的話待會志摩回來肯定又要被罵的——卻沒在料想的沙發上看到頎長身影的四機搜老么愣了一愣。  
  
……這是要下紅雨了嗎？那個伊吹前輩居然乖乖坐在辦公桌前開始打報告？  
  
「伊吹さん，今天是怎麼了？」該不會是發燒了？  
  
聽見九重的疑問，伊吹的視線沒有離開電腦螢幕，卻咧開嘴賊兮兮地笑了。  
  
「秘—密。」  
  
就算他這麼說，看到那個表情的瞬間九重便懂了。看吧，連正在小廚房裡等咖啡煮好的陣馬さん都朝這裡搖頭示意自己別理他。  
  
此時志摩恰巧頂著一頭濕漉漉的髮絲回到辦公室，臉上的神情明顯放鬆不少，和站在伊吹身邊的九重對上視線時挑眉，眼尾揚起一切了然於心的笑意。  
  
「伊吹有好好在寫報告吧？」  
  
聽見志摩幾乎是刻意的提問，伊吹的眼睛還是黏在螢幕上，僅舉起右手像孩童答數般大喊：  
  
「有！當然有！志摩ちゃん你也快點開始寫啦！」  
  
好啦好啦，隨口敷衍著，志摩坐到伊吹旁邊的座位，打開電腦開始繕打報告。  
  
真有幹勁啊。被伊吹突如其來的大嗓門嚇了一跳，九重嘟嚷著，依照陣馬的指示端了熱咖啡給兩位前輩，隨後也開始自己的作業。  
  
不過大概還是本性難移，過沒十分鐘九重便聽到背後傳來窸窸窣窣的細語聲，音量不大，九重的位置卻剛巧可以清楚聽見。  
  
「欸志摩—，做蛋糕需要哪些材料啊？麵粉、雞蛋、奶油？啊、還有最重要的草莓！」  
  
「那不是現在的你該擔心的事，再不快點寫蛋糕要飛走了喔。」  
  
一度停下的敲打鍵盤聲重新開始，看來是深諳馴犬之道的飼主獲勝。  
  
……才怪。  
  
「啊志摩，你會做那個嗎？那個放在蛋糕上面的那個。」  
  
「哪個啊？糖霜人偶？」  
  
「對對！聖誕老公公那種！」  
  
「如果你能在一小時內把報告寫完我說不定做得出來。」  
  
我寫我寫！謄打聲再起，伴隨著另一位大概是掩飾笑聲的吸鼻子聲，九重忽然覺得自己好像不小心窺探到了誰的隱私般感到些許尷尬，提起筆電正想換到離兩位感情好過頭的前輩遠一點的位置時，一道雖然壓低了卻仍聽得出興奮及欣喜之情的嗓音不偏不倚傳入耳中。  
  
「第一次有人說要做蛋糕給我吃欸而且還是聖誕蛋糕！超—開心的！我就知道志摩最愛我了！」  
  
嗯嗯對啦，最愛最愛。聽慣了的回答，但那個人臉上肯定是帶著笑吧。  
  
  
  
「那我們先走了。」  
  
率先交出報告的401朝還在奮戰的404——準確來說是與報告奮戰早已超過一小時的伊吹和在一旁看顧著他的志摩——道別，臨走前九重正好瞄到志摩的手機螢幕上顯示著糖偶食譜的搜尋結果。  
  
「慢走，聖誕快樂。」  
  
志摩朝他倆揮了揮手，身旁苦著一張臉整個人縮成一團的伊吹則是毫無反應。  
  
「辛苦了，聖誕快樂。」  
  
九重回以祝福，跟上陣馬的腳步走出分駐所。走在前方的搭檔放慢腳步，忽然低笑出聲：  
  
「今天也很和平呢。」  
  
「……是啊。」  
  
  
  
雖然因為疫情有些冷清，街道上不知何處還是傳來悠揚輕快的聖誕歌曲，一遍又一遍，彷彿也在唱誦著這一成不變卻又讓人不忍錯過的日常。

而還能維持如此日常，或許便已稱得上是奇蹟。


	2. 【IBSM】メリクリ_續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※續寫聖誕應景文。  
> ※只有對話，很短。  
> ※ **本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。**

「志摩ちゃんー，你真的好會煮喔、簡直是天才廚師！」

「嘴巴裡面有東西不要講話……畢竟我以前要照顧三個弟弟嘛。」

「真好，志摩ちゃん的弟弟居然可以每天吃到這麼好吃的東西！我都嫉妒了！」

「笨蛋，這有什麼好嫉妒的。對了，別忘了明天還要進辦公室，得把那棵聖誕樹收起來呢。」

「誒—，再多擺幾天有什麼關係嘛。美國那邊的話好像大部分都會擺到一月初哦。」

「……連這種事都調查了，你到底是多喜歡聖誕節啊。」

「因為是跟最重要的人一起過的節日啊！當然要慎重一點。」

「跟你在一起已經每天都像過節一樣了啊。」

「……志摩ちゃん，我真的好喜歡你。」

「好了不要再靠過來了！你不是還要吃蛋糕嗎！喂——」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無關緊要的情報：聖誕樹是志摩的，但說要擺的人是伊吹。


End file.
